Colm Feore
Colm Feore portrayed Laufey in Thor and Donald Menken in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Significant roles *Antipholus of Ephesus in The Boys from Syracuse (1986) *Petruchio/Sly in The Taming of the Shrew (1988) *Mercutio in Romeo & Juliet (1993) *Glenn Gould in Thirty Two Short Films About Glenn Gould (1993) *Charlie Ross in Truman (1995) *Dr. Malcolm Walsh in Face/Off (1997) *Alexander Hamilton in Liberty! The American Revolution (1997) *Richard Scruggs in The Insider (1999) *Marcus Andronicus in Titus (1999) *Trampas in The Virginian (2000) *Adm. Husband E. Kimmel in Pearl Harbor (2001) *Caspar Weinberger in The Day Reagan Was Shot (2001) *Pierre Elliott Trudeau in Trudeau (2002) *Harrison in Chicago (2002) *Det. Frank McDuff in National Security (2003) *D. W. Griffith in And Starring Pancho Villa as Himself (2003) *Wolfe in Paycheck (2003) *Fargo in Highwaymen (2004) *Lord Marshal in The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) *Karl Gunderson in The Exorcism of Emily Rose (2005) *Martin Ward in Bon Cop, Bad Cop (2006) *General Shermain in Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee (2007) *Chied James E. Davis in Changeling (2008) *Henry Taylor in 24: Redemption (2008) *Ray Mercer in The Listener (2009) *Henry Taylor in 24 (2009) *Giuliano Della Rovere in The Borgias (2011) Quotes *"The costume comes in this variety of pieces, and they just put each one on and glue me into it, paint me blue, and stitch me up, and then wheel me out. It's remarkable, and takes forever, and slightly longer to get off. I've been doing a lot of work recently and trying to apologize to people for the blue eyeliner and the blue fingernails and the blue everything, and I finally just gave up. I just said, 'You know, I'm in here every day shopping, yes, I am a stripper and I work nights, okay? So if you don't mind, give me the wine, give me the bread, and I'm leaving.' I said to Branagh, what if I do an homage to Tony Hopkins with a whisper of Max Von Sydow filtered through Paul Scofield, and you know Ken went, 'Yeah, that's about it!'" *"A” Frost Giant? I am the King of Frost Giants. And if you’ve seen any of the Frost Giants, you know that I am, of course, the Napoleon of Frost Giants. We’ve got some massive, fabulous guys who dwarf me and come in at around eight-and-a-half feet, nine feet. But, no. Can’t you tell by the commanding presence? I am the boss. The music will be big. When I show up there’ll be a big storm, there’ll be wind. No, it’s worked out beautifully. It’s very articulated and articulatable. The face moves with me. I have every range of expression. And, I don’t know if you’ve had a chance to talk to Ken at all, but he’s brilliant. He’s brilliant for a lot of reasons. Not least of all because he’s been an actor his whole life. So he knows how to tighten the narrative of what he would do as an actor, so he can get inside and say three helpful words on a very tight schedule, an expensive schedule and just get right to the heart of the point. But he also is looking for most of it, here, right? It’s gotta be in the eyes. And if they don’t work, we’ve got nothing. So it had to be this expressive. for a scene being shot in the background See this is way more acting than I’m being paid for. I’m much more subtle. They’re young, you see. Enthusiastic." Category:Thor cast Category:The Amazing Spider-Man cast